One Night in Brooklyn
by massie-conlon
Summary: Buried feelings are uprooted when Eleanor Bennett shows up passed out on the docks. A dangerous past and a broken heart shields Eleanor from loving. Can the King of Brooklyn fix that heart, or will his stubbornness and image get in the way?
1. Introduction

**Yeah this is really short, but I really needed an Intro**.

**I do not own Newsies. But I wish I did. :(**

**I do however own the characters that I made up. I also made Spot taller.  
**

* * *

The moon shone on the worn cobblestone streets of Manhattan. A heavy silence hung over the damp air. No one was in sight.

Suddenly, a crash broke the silence, followed by a streak of white and a chorus of "Get her!" Dashing across the street was a girl, followed by a yelling boy.

"Run Ellie!"

If you look closer, you see a girl of fifteen or sixteen years. You see a cascade of rusty curls, a soft face and piercing green eyes.

A look of sheer terror is chiseled on her delicate, bruised face. Blood trickles from her mouth and a deep gash on her eyebrow. An intricate white dress billows behind her, as she sprints across.

Why is she running, you ask? Well let me tell you the story of a Miss Eleanor Louisa Bennett.

* * *

**You don't have to review. Cause this is a filler chapter ;)**

**-Massie  
**


	2. Eleanor

Solemnly, Eleanor inched into the family room, genuinely frightened. Sat on the torn, dusty couch was a beefy, large man. A stern, hard look was chiseled onto his calloused face.

"Sit down Eleanor." He growled. "Do you know why you are here?"

Whimpering, Eleanor sat on the wicker chair across from the couch and hung her head. She knew why she was there, and she knew what was coming.

"I'm disappointed in you, _Ellie_." He said sweetly. Eleanor stood up slowly and tried to walk away.

"Please! I promise I'll do better next time Robert! Please!!" Eleanor cried desperately, raising her arms defensively. "Ple.."

A blow to the delicate face of the sixteen year old broke her words. Robert began to beat her senseless. Quietly counting the minutes away, Eleanor patiently waited for him to subside. Ever since Luanne died three years ago, this had become a regular habit. Scars etched her arms, bruises covered her legs.

After the long round of hitting her had ended, Robert stalked off to a nearby hallway. Cautiously waiting for him to disappear, Eleanor then burst into silent tears, shoulders heaving. _I wish… I wish I could just go back. _She thought.

Promptly after she began her tears, heavy footsteps approached her. Robert came in the room, casually swinging a baseball bat against the palm of his meaty hand. An evil grin stretched across his grisly face.

"No! Please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!! I'm sorry!" Eleanor screamed, desperately wishing she were somewhere else, anywhere else. She had to escape. Fast. Last time Robert brought out the bat, she had been hit over the head multiple times until she passed out, and he then proceeded to brutally kick her until he broke three ribs, placing her in critical condition. Taken to the hospital with the story that she fell down three flights of stairs, she had a long and tearful recovery.

Desperately, she scanned the room for any possible escapes, backing into the splintered wall, heavy with the marks of previous beatings, as Robert came closer. Her heart raced.

Realization and relief flooded over her as she touched the wall. A big window was behind her. Discreetly, she inched closer, gripping the window sill. All she had to do was…

Robert swung the bat with enormous force of a professional league baseball player, aiming right at her bruised head. Eleanor ducked her head swiftly. Glass shattered around her, giving her a deep gash in her head. As fast as the bat had come, Eleanor heaved herself out of the shattered window.

Eleanor Bennett ran for her life.

* * *

Eleanor ran as fast as her long legs could carry. Rain pelted her skin, soaking her dress, making it unbearably heavy. Still, she refused to slow. Her auburn hair was plastered to her face and neck, the gash in her head running down her face, into the neck of her dress.

She stopped for a moment, looking around. Not recognizing where she was she burst into tears. Blending perfectly with the rain, no body stopped to help her. People bustled past, not wanting get wet. She got up and stopped crying, looked around, and bolted off into a road that looked somewhat familiar. If she was correct, it would lead her to the Brooklyn Dockyard. Maybe there was an Inn she could stay at.

She soon lost track of time. All she could do was run. Run away from her past, her mistakes. The torture. To start over. To hide. She ran until she could run no more. She collapsed in tears and promptly cried herself to sleep, the rhythmic pulse of waves soothing her rattled mind.

* * *

"What the hell?"

"Who is that?"

"Is she dead!?"

"Someone go get Spot!"

The newsboys of Brooklyn crowded around a limp body on the docks. Ratty auburn hair crowned her beat up face. Blood oozed from a deep gash on her forehead. A torn and stained blue dress surrounded her. Her chest rose so slightly, you could hardly tell she was breathing.

"Move it! What's this I hear about a co…" the king of Brooklyn stopped mid-sentence.

"Ellie?"

* * *

The first thing to penetrate Eleanor's awareness was the brightness pounding down on her eyelids through a window, jabbing at her like little needles. She groaned and rolled over to get away from it, and instantly regretted it. Waves of hammering pain exploded inside her skull. Pressing the heels of her hands hard against her temples to suppress the waves of pain, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She opened her eyes slowly, and then blinked in bewilderment.

Looking around her, she noticed she was on a large bed. A burning kerosene lamp sat atop a simple wooden desk. Flowered wallpaper covered the walls, attempting to peel away from its home. A cracked mirror inhabited the wall next to her.

When she saw her appearance she groaned. Her auburn hair, the only part of her she thought pretty, was in a big tangle, with a few parts where someone had clearly attempted to brush it. A deep gash in her forehead had been bandaged, and was no longer bleeding. Her cheek had a splotch of dirt on it

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a door swung open, issuing a scream from Eleanor. A tall brunette boy with big glasses walked in, instantly dropping a bowl with a wet rag in it, causing it to chip. He quickly picked it up, and set it on the desk.

"You're awake! The one moment I walk away from you…" he jabbered.

"And who are you?" Eleanor asked harshly, quickly covering herself with the dirty white sheets that surrounded her.

"Oh! 'Scuse me, Miss. I'm Needle. I been taking care of you since we found you out on our docks! Now if you excuse me, I needs be telling Spot your woke." And as quickly as he'd come, Needle was gone.

"Spot?" she whispered. She searched her mind for possibilities on where she was. She gasped. "It couldn't be…"

The door slammed open again. In walked Spot Conlon. She gasped. _He's grown up_, she thought to herself. The once small and awkward boy and grown into a tall and handsome teenager. Intense baby blue eyes seared into her mind. Muscled arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Ellie? What the hell you doing passed out on my docks?" he said sternly.

"Was I? I… wasn't aware. Where you been, Sean?" she said softly.

"They calls me Spot now." He said even quieter.

* * *

_March 12, 1893_

Eleanor ran down the hallway of the St. Martin's Orphanage as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her dirty smock trailed behind her. Close behind her was a short little boy with messy blond hair.

"Can't catch me, Spot!" she cried behind her.

"If I do, will you marry me, Ellie?" the little boy yelled.

Eleanor stopped in her tracks, throwing the boy off balance, sending him crashing into the wall. Eleanor laughed.

"Hmm... I think so!!" she said. The boy stood up slowly, examining if he had been damaged at all. As soon as he was balanced, the boy pounced on Eleanor.

Giggling, Eleanor hugged him tightly. "So tomorrow then? Tomorrow we can get married?" she said.

"Uh huh!" the boy giggled.

"Eleanor! Come here, there is someone to see you!" yelled an unseen female.

"Um, I…. I'm coming!" she said back. She smiled weakly at the boy and scampered off into a room.

Sitting there were a large man, and a petite and very pretty woman. The man smiled kindly at her. Headmaster Grace stared back at her. The look on her face was stern.

"Sit down, Eleanor." She said. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Banks. They are interested in adopting you. Isn't that swell?"

Eleanor gulped. "Well… you see, I have something really important to do here. I can't leave." She said quietly.

"I believe that you can. I will make sure everything works out while your gone, Eleanor" Headmaster Grace said through her teeth. She shot a quick, strained smile at the couple. The couple smiled.

"We would love to have you join our family, Eleanor." The woman said.

"Um… can it be on Wednesday?" Eleanor said.

Headmaster Grace shook her head. "No. It must be today." She picked up a pile of papers and shoved them at Mr. and Mrs. Banks. "Here is the paperwork. You can take her now."

Eleanor was taken away that day, by Robert and Luanne Banks, against the girls will. The workers at the orphanage report that the girl was beside herself, claiming that she had a very important thing to do the next day. Despite her screaming, the girl was sent off, never to be heard of again.


	3. Disrespectful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Boy, if I were a rich girl.**

**Sorry for the wait... and thank you for the reviews! I have been WAY busy lately. Free cookies for everyone! *flings cookies gracefully* **

**I only had time for a short chapter. I might delete this later. More coming soon!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Spot sat at his splintering desk and stared at his occupied bed.

'_Should I get in there? It's my bed after all, and I am the King of Brooklyn. She can sleep on the floor if she doesn't like it.' _He thought sourly. '_Who does this broad think she is?'_

Ellie was laying peacefully, her chest rising and falling in a steady, soothing rhythm. Her hair cascaded down her back, copper curls edging her soft face. A lopsided ribbon hung by.

Spot got up slowly, and pulled his chair to the side of the bed. Her arms had an assortment of purple, yellow, and black bruises. Tiny scars etched her arms, as if someone knifed delicate words into her arm. Spot made a mental note to ask her where she got those. Not that she would tell. The woman kept her mouth locked shut when he asked her how she got on the docks.

Ellie stirred. Her eyelashes fluttered a bit, and she let out a small satisfied moan. Emerald eyes met with Sapphire eyes. Shock hit her like a train, causing an earsplitting, bloodcurdling, graceful shriek.

"Calm down, woman!! It's my room!" Spot yelled, quickly getting another scream. "STOP IT!!"

Realization flooded over Ellie. "Oh my gosh Spot, I'm so sorry! It's just… you just…" She stopped.

"Why were you watching me?" her eyebrows raised.

Spot had never been embarrassed before. No one had given him cause to. Every girl he ever laid eyes on swooned like drunken chickens when he spoke to them, not to mention actually look at them. No one had ever cared before. Embarrassment was foreign to Spot.

"You'se were yellin' in your sleep." He said a little too quickly. _'What's a little lie?' _he thought.

Ellie smiled a little. She knew very well that she had not been yelling in her sleep. She hadn't had the nightmare. She played along anyway.

"Well, what do you want?" she poked.

Spot felt his temper begin to bubble inside of him. No one disrespected Spot Conlon. Ever.

"You listen to me, _Eleanor_, 'cuz this is the last time I'se gonna say it. Nobody talks to Spot Conlon like that. Ever. You'se better be grateful that I'm even letting you stay here!"

Tears brimmed up in her sad eyes. "I… I'm sorry. Please don't kick me out."

Spot groaned. He hated when girls did that. Trying to make you feel all guilty like. The worse thing was, that he fell for it, every time.

"Don't you cry now." He said gently. "How's about we do something fun today? Huh?"

Ellie sniffled. "Like what?"

"We's going on a trip, Ellie." Spot smirked, his steel blue eyes glistening.

* * *

**Review, and maybe I'll give you a cake next chapter :D**

**-Massie Mae  
**


	4. Tripping

**Yeah!! I actually had a dream about this part... otherwise I probably wouldn't have included Lucy. All characters that you don't recognize, are mine. **

**I don't own the real Newsies. :'(**

**Oh yes! Scratch Conlon and Water vs. Fire get a cake! Pick your flavor! :D**

**

* * *

**

Ellie didn't move. "A trip?" she said quietly. "I… I don't know if… Spot…"

"We's going 'cuz I says we's going, got that?" Spot said firmly. He stood up abruptly, grabbed her wrist and heaved her off the bed.

Ellie struggled to steady herself. Not two seconds after she had her balance, Spot started to drag her to the door.

"WAIT!!! Stop!! I need to get clean first! Spot, you let go of me this instant!" she yelled.

Spot let go, and Ellie, who was still resisting his pull, fell down right on her bruised tailbone. Spot gave Ellie a smirk. A gorgeous smirk had you asked Ellie. She shook her head. She couldn't believe she was already trying to fancy this jerk

"Hurry up, then." He smiled.

Ellie picked herself up. As she took her first step, her torn up boot caught her torn up dress, and Ellie went screaming. Sprawled on the floor, hair all askew, Spot let out a hearty, belly laugh.

"Smooth one, eh?" He said jokingly.

Muttering, Ellie picked herself up slowly and walked tall toward the washroom. She slammed the door behind her. She heard hard laughter outside. Whipping around to the mirror she noticed, there were clothes blocking her way, and there was no mirror. She was in a closet. Groaning and blushing, she slowly opened and walked proudly out.

"Da washrooms downstairs, toots." Spot said between laughs.

"Lets just go" she muttered.

* * *

Walking slowly down the stairs, Ellie tried to hide her embarrassment. She probably looked a mess. At least she had combed her hair before bed.

The first whistle came when she was about halfway down. Red rushed to her cheeks, her palms quickly turning clammy. More whistles.

"Spot..." she whispered. Her voice cracked, warning for future tears.

"Stop it, boys. China, you hear me? I's will soak all of ya, if you whistle one more time. You's upsetting her." Spot said harshly.

The room went quiet. Spot had never actually cared about any of his girls. In fact, he usually encouraged whistling at them. A few boys moved uncomfortably in their seats, others had looks of pure shock plastered on their rough faces.

Ellie continued slowly down the stairs, and headed straight for the door, out to the bright sun, and a dangerous Brooklyn. Spot grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, we's not leavin yet, girlie." He said. "We haven't formally introduced ourselves."

Ellie turned around to face the rough boys that taunted her earlier. Letting out a sigh, she followed Spot.

"This here's Ellie." he said, pointing to Ellie. He shot her a look that said to stay quiet. "She's gonna stay with us for a while."

Spot then proceeded to introduce all of his newsies, and Ellie promptly forgot all their names, except for the first few. Needles was her caretaker, was twenty years old, and apparently the doctor of the Brooklyn newsies, Plucky was a tiny boy of maybe ten years, who gave her a very cute smile. China was an Asian boy who whistled at her earlier.

"Well, you ready to go, Ellie?" Spot said. She nodded slowly.

* * *

The bright sun pierced Ellie's eyes, causing her to sneeze several times.

"Bless you" Spot said. He walked quickly, heading toward the docks. Ellie struggled to keep up.

"Thank you for helping me... on the stairs." she said quietly.

Spot continued walking. He turned to a small house, with cute shutters. He knocked on the door sharply. Waiting a minute or two, he rapped harder.

"Luce, if you don't open up this door right now, I's gonna tell Needles all about your little crush on him." Spot yelled through the door.

Not two seconds had passed when the door whipped open. A girl of maybe twenty stood there, molten blue eyes stared at Spot. She quickly looked up and met Ellie's eyes. Those eyes were exactly the same as...

"Ellie, this is my sister, Lucy" Spot said. "She gots me outta that orphanage not long after you's left."

That was the first time either of them had mentioned the orphanage. It felt as if Robert had just punched her in the stomach.

"I... oh... um... hello, uh... Lucy" she stammered.

"Hey sweetheart." Lucy smiled.

"Luce, Ellie needs some clothes. She only has this one dress, and its gettin real dirty like." Spot said

"Well come on in, hon." Lucy said, gesturing toward her open door. She led them to an empty room. She came up the large double doors in the room, and swung them open. Clothes, spilled out of the closet. Dresses littered the whole floor of the closet. More dresses than Ellie had ever seen.

"Spot, git out! She can't very well change in front of you!" Lucy said, waving him off. Spot backed out with hands up. Lucy slammed the door in his face.

"Sorry bout him, sweetie. He's never brought a girl over before. You's must be special" She said, probably to herself. Ellie blushed.

"Well what size are you?" Lucy smiled.

"I'm... I'm not sure." she stuttered. How embarrassing.

"Well... thats okay. We'll just try everything! This here, is my overflow. I don't wear these often." Lucy giggled.

An hour had passed of trying on the tremendous dresses. Ellie now had eight dresses to choose from, including the new green one she had on, ten new ribbons, and her hair had been done. A sharp rap at the door startled them.

"You done yet? How long it take to get a damn dress?" Spot yelled impatiently.

They giggled. Yanking the door open, Lucy walked out, and Ellie followed. Spot let out a low whistle. Lucy slugged him in the arm.

"Spot!! Don't you dare..." she yelled.

Ellie giggled. Spot blushed. Spot Conlon had never blushed before. He had only been embarrassed once before. Blushing was foreign to Spot Conlon.

"Lets go. We's gotta a lot to do today." he muttered.

* * *

**See that review button.**

**You should push it! :D**

**-Massie Mae  
**


	5. Butterflies

**I am sorry... this is a pretty short chapter, but thats okay! Cuz its only a filler. I have some really good stuff (I think) coming up... so be patient!!**

**So yeah, I'm a tad bit obsessive over Newsies right now. Well, not Newsies. Spot Conlon. I have been doing extensive research on it, honestly. It's probably way unhealthy but I have watched the actual movie five times in the past three days. Not including the audio commentary one. **

**If your patient, I have some good ideas!  
**

**Thanks to **Water vs. Fire**,** spif13**,** and methegirl** for the reviews! I you!! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Spot walked briskly, weaving in and out foreign roads, making it especially difficult for Ellie to keep up. Picking up her full skirt, she ran to catch up. Hardly a minute would pass by before she would have to pick up her heavy dress, run/wobble over to Spot as quick as she could, then fall back behind. Every few minutes or so, Spot would look back, smile, then walk a little faster.

Finally, but timidly, she tapped Spot on the shoulder.

Spot whipped around and grabbed her wrist. "Yes?" he smirked, as she let out a little gasp.

Annoyed and startled, Ellie wrestled her arm out of his iron grasp. She rubbed it tenderly.

"Um, I was just wondering if… uh… you could maybe tell me where we're going? Please?" She asked quietly.

Spot chuckled. "Well to the distribution centah of course. No one here can afford to go one day without work." He said.

Ellie blushed. Of course she couldn't have really expected him to give up his whole day for her. He had to work for his food. And her food. Maybe she would soon have to do the same. She hoped not.

Not three seconds after the thought entered her mind, Spot gave that very idea.

"If you's gonna stay here, you's better get some money. I can't afford to feed you permanently. You's gonna be one of my newsies." He said, adjusting his cap.

"But Spot… I know nothing about being a newsie! I look like a richie, with these dresses!" She began to protest. Spot put a single finger to her lips. Butterflies rose to Ellie's stomach. How could such a rough hand, be so gentle…

"We's just gonna have to fix dat, aren't we?" He grinned, making Ellie's heart melt. Wait, what? No, no, no… she couldn't, wouldn't like this guy. He was a flirt, a jerk… but oh! That smile…

Ellie shook herself out of it. All she could muster was a simple nod of the head.

* * *

Ellie sat on a barrel, twirling a flower in her fingers. The delicate yellow petals kissed the tips of her fingers softly. She lifted it up to her nose, to smell it. Suddenly, the flower was ripped out of her hands, before it got anywhere near her nose. Annoyed she stood up, hands on her hips in defiance.

"Hey! What was that for?!" she yelled at the attacker. Spot stood there, newspapers perched on his shoulder, a flower crushed in his hands.

"If you're gonna be one of my newsies, you gotta be tough. Brooklyn newsies don't _twirl flowers_." Spot said, shoulders shrugging as if to tell her it was out of his control. Ellie huffed in annoyance.

"Spot, that's just it, I'm _not _tough. I..." Spot cut her off.

"I told ya's, we's gonna fix dat." He said tersely, walking off. Ellie picked up her heavy dress, and hustled after him. "You gonna observe me today."

After many streets, Spot finally stopped, on the corner of Bridge Street. Ellie sat down on a wooden box, in front of Eddie's Fish Market. The stench rose up quickly, bringing tears to Ellies eyes, forcing her to sit on the ground.

"Watch and learn." He said cockily.

Within two minutes, Spot had already sold nine papers. Ellie marveled at the countless number of people that came to Spot. He was amazing!

She quickly noted that most of the customers were young women. Spot would stop them on the street, put the charm on overload, give them that smirk and a wink, and a flurry of complements. The girls would blush, buy a paper or two, and hurry off, gossiping with there twitty friends. Ellie giggled. It was hardly an hour of work, when Spot sold all one hundred of his papers.

Spot walked over and smirked, satisfied with his performance.

"Well, you are quite the expert, aren't you? However, I doubt that I will be able to seduce them girls as well as you can." she said.

Spot rolled his eyes and started back toward the lodging house. Being left behind, yet again, Ellie cried out in frustration.

"You are impossible, Spot Conlon." she yelled.

"You better git used ta it, toots." he yelled back, not breaking his cocky stride.

And to Ellie's dismay, the butterflies rose once again.

* * *

**Honest to goodness, this chapter was cut in two. Promise, you'll get the second half soon! **

**I'm still deciding if this is post strike.... maybe it will have the strike in it, I dunno. Review, and let me know what you think!**

**-Massie Mae  
**


	6. Rain

**Wowzas! My muse is kinda driving me a little nuts, seeing as I'm sleeping, eating and breathing Spot Conlon. Yeah... the little miniature Spot inside my head says 'Hi'.**

**I keep forgetting to put disclaimers.**

**I don't own Newsies in any way shape or form. I do own Ellie, Lucy, and Rouge. And my plot. If I accidentally stole something, PLEASE let me know! I will change it right away!**

**Bekah- Oh my goodness, you are too nice to me. **

**Spif23- Haha, my little Spot just gave you a big hug :) I dunno about the other newsies... maybe the do twirl flowers? I took a safe bet that Brooklyn didn't.**

**methegirl- Yeah, I'm not sure I can fit the strike in. I decided I'm more creative with the post-strike option. Thanks for the faith :)**

**

* * *

**

Spot rummaged through a small dresser in the back of his closet. For someone so poor, he sure had a lot of clothes.

"Why do you have so many clothes?" Ellie asked, partly to herself. Spot tossed two shirts, one blue, one green, at her face. Ellie caught them clumsily.

"My sister." He said simply. Ellie smiled. Of course, Lucy could never let anyone go with out clothes.

"I nevah throw any away, for this very reason." He added.

Spot emerged from the crowded closet, gripping two pair of pants, a cap, some socks and a dirty undershirt. Ellie made a nasty face at that.

"Am I supposed to wear _that_?" she said pointing at the undershirt. It was filthy, obviously used before.

Spot chuckled and shoved her through the washroom door. Ellie sighed and got to work.

Pulling on the undershirt, she grimaced. It was Spot's however, and that eased her pain. She made mental note to scrub this good and clean next time she changed. She moved it around a little, trying her best to hide her chest. She would have to experiment a little.

Ellie slid loose brown corduroy trousers onto her lean legs and fastened them around her waist. As quickly as she pulled them on, they began to slip off her. Frustrated, she hiked up the pants, gripping them with her free hand and cracked open the washroom door. Suspenders flew over her head, landing with a light thud in the middle of the floor.

Bewildered, she slowly put her head out. To Ellie's dismay, Spot sat there, arms folded, and an obnoxious smirk plastered on his face. Annoyed, she picked up the suspenders.

With great difficulty, she managed to attach the dirty suspenders to her new pants. Pulling the pants down as far as possible, she groaned. The itchiness of the corduroy and the unfamiliarity of pants was going to drive her nuts.

Slowly, but surely, she turned toward the mirror. She reached out and touched her reflection gingerly. Her dirty green shirt was tucked in messily. Her sleeves were rolled up expertly, due to the hundreds of pots Robert forced her to scrub. The filthy white edges of Spot's old undershirt peeked around those of her shirt. She held a black cap in her hands.

Gathering her copper curls atop her head, she nestled the cap over them. Glancing up at her reflection, she let out a long, sad sigh. She looked exactly like them.

She coughed hoarsely, and spit into a nearby tin can, issuing a clear _ding_. Ellie smiled. Maybe she could be tough.

* * *

Ellie Bennett cannot be tough. She sighed heavily. She couldn't bring herself to punch Spot. She just couldn't when she was practically falling for him harder every second.

"Would you stop doing dat? It's gettin on me nerves." Spot snapped.

"What?"

"That breathing ting you do... the huffy ting. It's not very pretty."

"Sighing?"

"Yeah, dat."

Ellie sighed with a smile. Anything to touch those pretty nerves.

Spot's eyes flashed. Ellie grinned. Spot punched her in the arm, almost gently.

"Ow!" Ellie yelped, punching at Spot's arm. Spot grabbed her fist, and twisted slightly to his left.

"Ow, ow!! Let go!! Mercy!" Ellie pleaded. Spot let go with a laugh.

"Jerk."

"Wuss. Now come on, we's on a schedule. Now punch me!" Spot retorted.

Spot had been teac.. ah... _attempting_ to teach Ellie how to fight like a Brooklynite. Frustrated and tired, Ellie had basically given up. Spot's yelling tactics hardly helped.

"Spot, I'm too tired. I can't." she almost sighed.

"One more den. Give me all you gots." he said stubbornly. Ellie hesitated. His smirk sunk through to her heart, piercing it. Why did he have to be so nice to her?

Spot started the drill. He toward her, thwapping his cane against his rough palm.

_[Flashback]_

_Promptly after she began her tears, heavy footsteps approached her. Robert came in the room, casually swinging a baseball bat against the palm of his meaty hand. An evil grin stretched across his grisly face._

_"No! Please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!! I'm sorry!" Eleanor screamed, desperately wishing she were somewhere else, anywhere else. She had to escape. Fast. Last time Robert brought out the bat, she had been hit over the head multiple times until she passed out, and he then proceeded to brutally kick her until he broke three ribs, placing her in critical condition. Taken to the hospital with the story that she fell down three flights of stairs, she had a long and tearful recovery._

_Desperately, she scanned the room for any possible escapes, backing into the splintered wall, heavy with the marks of previous beatings, as Robert came closer. Her heart raced._

_Realization and relief flooded over her as she touched the wall. A big window was behind her. Discreetly, she inched closer, gripping the window sill. All she had to do was…_

_Robert swung the bat with enormous force of a professional league baseball player, aiming right at her bruised head. Eleanor ducked her head swiftly. Glass shattered around her, giving her a deep gash in her head. As fast as the bat had come, Eleanor heaved herself out of the shattered window._

_[/Flashback]_

Unnatural anger bubbled up inside Ellie. All those years of torture didn't leave her unscathed. Now it was her turn.

Ellie sprinted around Spot, throwing him off guard. She wrenched the cane out of his hand and thwapped right behind his knee, causing him to buckle. Grabbing his arm, she yanked it back at an unnatural angle. Suddenly a yell broke her concentration.

"Ow! Ellie, what the hell?! I said stop!" Spot yelled. Ellie let go of his arm.

"Sorry! I'm... not sure what happened."

"Jesus, Ellie! Where'd that come from?"

"Uh.."

"No matter. Just don't go tellin me boys ya beat me. Or I'll beat chyou." he said bitterly. "Let's go eat."

* * *

Elle walked into a small store called Tibby's. Spot insisted on making the trek to Manhattan, saying he had some important business to attend to. Reluctantly, Ellie had agreed to go with him. Spot said she had to meet some of the Manhattan newsies. Ellie was nervous to go to the very place she had run from.

As soon as she walked in, yelling rose up to greet the King of Brooklyn. Countless numbers of Newsies came and talked to him. Each one introducing themselves to Ellie.

After a flurry of people, and too many names, Ellie sat down, exhausted.

A short Italian named Racetrack approached Ellie last, and took her hand and kissed it charmingly.

"Heya, Toots. Da names Racetrack. And who might you be?" He said with a grin.

Ellie giggled. "I'm Ellie."

"Pleasure."

"Hey Race! Git ova here. We gonna play a bit a poker." yelled the boy named Skittery.

Ellie walked over to the table.

"Mind if I join, boys? I am rather fond of poker." She said sweetly.

Skittery nodded. "Take a seat"

* * *

"Hand it over boys!" Ellie exclaimed. She had just gained three dollars on the past two games. She creamed them.

"Jeez, Ellie! You're running us dry! Even Racetrack can't beat you!" Itey exclaimed, earning a punch in the arm from Racetrack.

Ellie leaned back and grinned. Suddenly, the door to the restaurant swung open.

In walked the most gorgeous girl Ellie had ever seen. Her eyebrows raised to perfection, golden hair tumbling down her back. A cocky smirk, that looked awfully like Spot's, was painted on her angelic face. Her newsie clothes seemed out of place, she was that beautiful. Ellie's stomach sank as almost every boy in the room whistled.

To her surprise, Spot stood up and walked over to beautiful girl. To her horror, Spot grabbed the girls waist and drew her into a long, deep kiss. It felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Tears sprang to her jade eyes.

"Who's that, Racetrack?" she practically whispered, her voice still cracking.

"That's Rouge. Spot's girl." he said jealously.

Ellie ran outside into the nearby ally, the pouring rain pelting her dainty skin. She collapsed against the ally wall.

The best thing about the rain, is that no one can tell you are crying.

* * *

**Oooh.... yeah. I kinda hate myself for that. **

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Let me know, PLEASE.**

**-Massie :)  
**


End file.
